Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to software embedded on a chip, and more specifically to software embedded on a chip that controls the communication between a wireless power transmitter and one or more wireless power receivers in real time.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets and so forth require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users have to find available power sources to connect to. Furthermore, users must plug into a wall or other power supply to be able to charge their electronic device. However, such an activity may render electronic devices inoperable during charging. Some approaches to this problem may include inductive pads which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. Nevertheless, such a solution may still require that electronic devices may have to be placed in a specific place for powering. Thus, electronic devices during charging may not be portable.
Other approach may include using RF waves through suitable power transmission techniques such as pocket-forming. This approach may provide wireless power transmission while eliminating the use of wires or pads for charging devices which may require tedious procedures such as plugging to a wall, and may turn devices unusable during charging. In addition, electronic equipment may require less components as typical wall chargers may not be required. In some cases, even batteries may be eliminated as a device may fully be powered wirelessly.
Although the latter approach may significantly solve the problem of using wires or pads for charging devices, the communication controls among wireless power devices using this approach may demand a real time communication (high transfer rate) and may not be easily achieved. There are a few off-the-shelf solutions that allow the fast communication between these devices, however these solutions may encounter a limited number of packets sent per second, hence a real time communication may not be reached. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method that allows real time communication among wireless power devices so as to have a better control of them.